escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonja Hernandez
Sonja Hernandez (born 4 March 2000) is a student in Degrassi Community School. Before she was expelled, she was friends with Cathie Roberson, Amy Nash and Susan Cortez. The aftermath of the Nicki Henderson protests led to her expulsion, but she was later let back the next year. Being away for the year also changed her personality and she later realized she was bisexual after going to "the ravine" frequently with her now-girlfriend April Wilson. Despite appearing in only 12 out of the 22, thus appearing in only 54% of the episodes, she was the first credited series regular making her the lead character. When she temporarily left the show from episode 8 to 17, totaling 9 episodes, Cathie Roberson took her role as the temporary lead character. She was also credited as a Special Guest Star in "School for Scandal," the episode featuring the scandalous return of her character, before being reinstated to a Series Regular in the four-part "School's Out!" episode. Series |-|Season 1= It's a New Day (1) In the first scene, Sonja tells Mads Simons that she wants to get more attention in Grade 8. After going shopping, she realizes that changing her appearance would be the perfect way for her to change her image. She later goes shopping again and "trashes" her old wardrobe, right before the school year begins. As the school year starts, Sonja decides to enter the race to become School Council President after seeing all the attention she got. It's a New Day (2) With the week almost finished, Principal Fitzgerald reviewed the candidates and finally announced that Sonja and Nicki Henderson would be the two candidates. Mr. Fitzgerald later informed Sonja that she needed a Vice President for her bid to be complete, so she successful asked Cathie Roberson to be her running mate. Thanks to her gaining popularity, Sonja ended up winning with a high percentage of 71.42%. Nicki Henderson reacted to this by shouting that she "frauded the lines," in which she faced detention for. I Won't Be Ignored At the start of the episode, Sonja says via announcements that the school will not tolerate "student protests" and anyone behind them would receive "a serious punishment," directed at her new arch enemy Nicki Henderson. She is later seen walking down the halls with her BFF/VP Cathie Roberson. When I Kissed the Teacher Once again, she is seen walking down the halls with her BFF/VP Cathie Roberson. Protest the Hero (1) Nicki Henderson, who is still sure that the election vote was frauded by the now-president Sonja, decides to start a protest as she posts on her wall that Sonja is an "illiterate slut, who frauded the votes with her mouth." Many people read this message and believe it, as Nicki starts a protest outside the school. Protest the Hero (2) Frustrating Sonja, she decides to go to the protest and then starts a fight with Nicki, which becomes the first ever fight in Degrassi: The Other Generation. In the aftermath of the incident, Mr. Fitzgerald decided to impeach Sonja before ultimately suspending the two indefinitely, due to "starting a violent protest, damaging the school, and fighting in school grounds." Can't We Be Friends? A week since Sonja was suspended, Cathie goes to the office to ask Mr. Fitzgerald when she will come back. However, Mr. Fitzgerald says the incident is no longer being controlled by the school, but now by the police, and that she was already expelled due to the costs in damage. It is Sonja's last appearance till the special movie finale. School for Scandal TBA School's Out! (1) TBA School's Out! (2) TBA School's Out! (3) TBA School's Out! (4) TBA |-|Season 2= A New Year, A New Life (1) After much thought, Mr. Fitzgerald decides to let Sonja back in after seeing her video apology and the costs the family gave to repair, and her probation deal. However, she had to repeat Grade 8 due to missing the whole year. Her former best friend Cathie Roberson never spoke to her again after the incident, to not look bad. A New Year, A New Life (2) |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Appearances (12/22) Relationships *Mr. Fitzgerald **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Can't We Be Friends? (107) ***Broke Up: Can't We Be Friends? (107) ****Reason: Mr. Fitzgerald kisses Sonja goodbye before being expelled after hints **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: School for Scandal (118) ***Broke Up: School for Scandal (118) ****Reason: Sonja outs Mr. Fitzgerald to the school to reverse her expulsion *April Wilson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: [[]] (2XX) Crimes committed Prior to the 2017 Sonja Hernandez protests, she did not have any "criminal" history, which she then didn't care about after. Filmography Earlier into the series, Hernandez stated in Season 1 that she would like to pursue an acting career. In the aftermath of the protests, Hernandez was interviewed by reporter Austin Craigs about the event. She was once again interviewed after the scandalous firing of Mr. Fitzgerald. She was also interviewed by Tara Fox regarding all her "scandals." After Degrassi, Hernandez pursued her acting career. See also * Degrassi Community School